The present invention relates to a brake disc arrangement for use, in an internally straddling type disc brake for automotive vehicles.
This invention relates to the brake disc arrangement of the type disclosed in the German patent application P No. 35 35 290.6, which is also the subject of my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 915,726 filed simultaneously herewith.
That brake disc arrangement includes a cast brake ring having two opposed braking surfaces and a brake disc carrier having at least one connecting section through which the carrier is connected to the brake ring in the region of the brake ring's outer periphery. Mounted on the cast brakae ring at one of the friction surfaces is a substantially radially extending connecting element whose outside diameter is only slightly larger than the outside diameter of the cast brake ring. The brake disc carrier is connected to radially outer sections of the connecting element by means of a weld. This known arrangement further provides for the use of several segmental connecting elements evenly distributed along the periphery and forming abutment surfaces for receiving the connecting sections of the brake disc carrier which is configured as one piece.
A shortcoming of this arrangement lies in the fact that the segmental connecting elements are cast in one solid part of the cast brake ring adjacent one friction surface and are relatively long thin members (about 2 mms thick) which contributes to increased risk that the cast wall will break out.
Another shortcoming of this prior art structure lies in effects resulting from the quenching effect of the inserted metal connecting element during the molding process, wherein the melt has been found to only partially fill the mold resulting in points of spoiled casting called (wasters). Furthermore, the intense micromotion between the inserted steel connecting element piece and the cast brake ring piece promotes crevice corrosion over the course of time.